azul y rubio
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Mi pareja favorita, y un poco de lo que paso en esos 3 años antes de los androides. Drabble para el reto de la semana de la pagina facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"
1. Chapter 1: saiyajin

**Drabble para el reto semanal "Esperanza" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, aunque yo quisiera que Toriyama – san me regale a uno jejeje**

* * *

 **SAIYAJIN**

Y ahí estaba en ese planeta deshabitado y que iba a ser destruido por un mar de meteoritos, maldecía su suerte, se había alejado del planeta Tierra para así poder entrenar sin distracciones, y ahora luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para defender su nave y así regresar a ese planeta azul, como el cabello de esa humana gritona y vulgar. Comenzó a disparar a todos los meteoritos grandes que caían en el planeta, tenía que llegar cerca de su nave para así poder salir. Ese planeta no tenía salvación y él no quería correr con esa misma suerte.

Pero antes de llegar vio como un gran meteorito casi de la mitad del tamaño del planeta estaba por colisionar contra ese planeta, lo atacó con todas sus fuerzas pero fue lanzado contra el suelo, lejos de su nave. Maldijo por lo bajo, acaso jamás podría ganarle a Kakarotto, estaba furioso, quería regresar al planeta Tierra para volver a ver a esa mujer gritona que era capaz de dejarlo sordo, que lo sacaba de sus casillas y que siempre se metía en sus asuntos. Esa mujer que le sonreía cada vez que arreglaba su Nave y le pedía que regresara a salvo y que ahí veces calentara su cama. Necesitaba regresar para salvarla de los androides, sonrió ante tal idea, el salvando a alguien.

Y sin darse cuenta, con la imagen de la mujer en la mente, comenzó a gritar enfurecido y poco a poco se rodeó de un aura dorada y su cabello cambió de color negro a rubio, se lanzó contra ese meteorito y lo destruyó con un gran ataque de energía.

Y transformado ingresó a su nave para salir de ese planeta maldito, Vegeta sonrió mientras la nave dejaba el planeta y este se destruía unos minutos después. Había realizado ese viaje para alejarse de esa mujer que lo distraía continuamente, y gracias a ella se había transformado en el legendario super saiyajin.

Quizás, no sabía cómo, esa mujer era una importante pieza para su nuevo destino y no pensaba dejarla escapar. Una luz de esperanza que había ingresado a ser, y que él mismo, tiempo después se daría cuenta era necesario para que siga avanzando como un gran guerrero de élite.

* * *

 **Palabras: 374**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí está la pareja que más me gusta del mundo Dragon Ball, espero que les guste el fics. Mi saiyajin favorito, Gracias espero que les guste….**


	2. Chapter 2: Humana

**Drabble para el reto semanal "Esperanza" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, aunque yo quisiera que Toriyama – san me regale a uno jejeje**

* * *

 **HUMANA**

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación hace un mes que se había ido de la Tierra, no se había despedido de ella como lo estuvo haciendo últimamente, no le avisaba que se marchaba simplemente se metía a su cama, terminaban teniendo una increíble sesión de sexo y él dormía a su lado, para luego marcharse temprano pero ella despierta para que así pueda verlo despegar con la nave. Además tampoco se tardaba tanto en regresar. Suspiró, la última vez habían discutido, ella le había reclamado sobre los daños de la nave y que no era su mecánica personal y él la había acusado de ser una gritona y vulgar mujer, por lo que ella le lanzó sus herramientas y lo echó de su casa.

Cuando regresó de visitar a Yamsha, él ya no se encontraba y la nave tampoco, se molestó al principio pero cuando comenzaron a transcurrir los días comenzó a extrañarlo, a buscar sus rutas de viaje para saber cuándo regresaría, no intentó comunicarse con él su orgullo no le dejó hacerlo y el tampoco intentó hacerlo.

Esa noche también observó el cielo, esperando encontrar algún indicio de su regreso pero parecía que ese día tampoco pensaba aparecer, así que decidió descansar y se acostó con algunas lágrimas en su ojos y rogando a Kami-sama para que se encontrara bien. Pero antes de pudiera conciliar el sueño un gran estruendo sonó por toda la casa, haciéndola temblar un poco.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y ahí lo vio, la nave toda magullada con varios golpes había perdido su forma en algunos lugares, le sorprendía que pudiese haber realizado el recorrido de regreso. Y la nave se abrió a los pocos segundos, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y ahí lo vio al saiyajin más orgulloso que pudiese haber conocido con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro bajando y para fijar su mirada en ella.

Y ahí lo supo – lo lograste, verdad

Quieres que te lo muestre – le dijo aumentando su sonrisa arrogante

Bulma asintió con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Vegeta se apartó de ella y comenzó a acumular su energía hasta transformarse en el super saiyajin que tanto había deseado desde que vio a Gokú hacerlo.

Y ahora qué piensas hacer – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, esa transformación lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que podría ya ser.

Derrotar a los malditos androides – le dijo arrogante y la jaló a su cuerpo – luego ya veré – y la besó

Bulma se alegró, había esperanza en estos dos años que faltaban para que ese saiya orgulloso pudiera entender que ese planeta era su nuevo hogar.

* * *

 **Palabras: 451**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí está la pareja que más me gusta del mundo Dragon Ball, espero que les guste el fic, gracias.**


End file.
